Talk:Phillip Boutte, Jr.
Phillip Boutte, Jr. has confirmed that he is working on . I have copied and pasted our discussion below, with his permission. --From Andoria with Love 21:51, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Hi, Mr. Boutte. My name is Charles Trotter. I am a contributor and administrator at Memory Alpha, an online Star Trek encyclopedia (or "wiki") that anyone can edit (think Wikipedia for Trek). At Memory Alpha, I am known as Shran, so you can reach me at my talk page there, if you wish. I am also a volunteer writer at TrekMovie.com, the #1 independent site for Star Trek news and Star Trek fans, but I am only representing Memory Alpha with this e-mail. Anyways, my question is in regards to your credits listing at the Internet Movie Database, according to which you are the costume illustrator for the new Star Trek film. Since the good ol' IMDb has been known to make mistakes in the past, may I ask, is this true? I am not asking for specifics -- I know you cannot share details regarding your work on the project -- I would merely like know if you are working on it so we can give you the proper credit at Memory Alpha and add your information to the site's main namespace. At present, you are listed on our Star Trek film page among those crew members who are unverified. I would like to change this. I have written a preliminary page for you on the site as well, but at the moment (since it's unverified) it is a sub-page of my own username and not a part of the main namespace. I would like to change this, as well. (Feel free to add or correct information to that page, by the way.) Having said all that, I hope you really are working on the film. I have been looking over your blog and I am really impressed with your work. I am sorry to say I haven't seen any of the films or short subjects you have worked on, though I plan to change that as soon as Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks comes out on DVD and, of course, when Mummy 3 opens. Hopefully, I will also see your work when Star Trek opens next Christmas. I look forward to your reply. Thanks very much for your time, congratulations on all your projects, and keep up the excellent work! :) ~~~Charles Trotter, a.k.a. Shran :Hey Shran! :Thank you so much for the kind words and taking the time to contact me. Yes, I am working on it so the information you have is correct. Of course I am sworn to secrecy but what I can say is the costumes look awesome! lol I will be updating my blog soon as my style has changed a bit so check back and visit often. Once again, thank you....."Live long and prosper" ......."Nahnu Nahnu"........."It's acookbook!" uuuuhhhh, okay, I've got nothing more. :Phil ::Veeery nice! Great job Shran, and Welcome in Star Trek and here on MA Phil! :-) --Jörg 22:09, 25 November 2007 (UTC)